chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lou Matthews
Louise "Lou" Clara Matthews is a main character belonging to Pippy in World 7: Timeslip. She is 22 years old and currently lives in America, although she is English by birth. Lou has a Batchelor's degree in Law, and she possesses the abilities of Molecular Manipulation, Weather Projection, Orbing and Hyperperception. Appearance Lou has always had wavy blonde hair which she inherited from her mother. She keeps her hair long and lets it curl and wave as it pleases. She never bothers to tie her hair back, even though it gets in her eyes a lot. Her eyes are a steel grey colour, similar to her father's eyes. She is naturally skinny, but exercises regularly to keep in good shape anyway. Lou is 5ft 9 in height, exactly. She does not spend a lot of time on her make-up, but normally wears a natural eyeshadow with some light mascara. She is also not very fashion conscious, but has a very unique style. She will almost always be in a skirt or a dress though. Abilities The first ability that Lou manifested is that of Molecular Manipulation, the ability to manipulate energy on a molecular level, allowing her to alter the speed at which molecules move and the amount of energy that they have. This is a highly powerful ability, which can be used to cause a variety of effects. It can be used to slow down or even freeze certain objects and beings in time by slowing their molecules, and to speed molecules to the extent that the object explodes. It can also disperse molecules, causing the object to dissolve and disintegrate, and can freeze an object by removing all of its energy. Lou will not know the full extent of her ability for quite some time. Lou's second ability is Weather Projection, the ability to generate various types of weather conditions and emit them from her own body. Lou is able to generate various types of weather and project them from her body, usually from the palms of her hands. She cannot manipulate existing weather, but can project blasts or beams of different types of weather. This means that she can generate rain, hail, snow, tornados, lightning or electricity, storms, fire and air from her hands at will, as well as other different types of weather. The third ability Lou manifested is Orbing, though this was the first she displayed. It is the ability to teleport oneself and others through space with a flurry of orbs. She is able to do so with focusing her thoughts and having a desire to do so. However, Lou will be unable to "orb" herself through time, only through space. She can take others with her through physical contact and can use the ability to orb others away from her without physical contact as well. She will also be able to use this ability to orb others to her, but she has only displayed this in the future. Technically, Lou is able to summon objects to her with orbs, often with verbal commands, but she has not realised this yet. Lou can change the colour of her orbs but naturally they are bright blue, and the orbs will always be visible when she disappears and reappears. Her final ability is currently unmanifested. This ability will be Hyperperception. Using this ability, Lou will be able to consciously choose to enhance a sense, but her other senses will effectively be sacrificed when this is done. Any of the five senses can be chosen. The choice must be consciously made, and the enhanced sense can either be consciously dropped, or accidentally lost through lack of concentration. Family & Relationships *Mother - Nathalie Matthews *Father - Samuel Matthews 'Asher Turner ' Asher and Lou are and always have been very close, even though he is a few years older than Lou. Their first met through their parents who have been friends for years. They have been good friends since they first met when Lou was 9 years old and Asher 15. They have always gotten on well, although their friendship did obviously fade when Lou returned to England for university. When she returned, Asher was very eager to have her move in with him and they currently live together in an apartment in New York City. It has been revealed that the two began a romantic relationship in the future and are now "illegally" married. Home Lou lives with her childhood friend Asher Turner. They currently live in a big apartment in Manhattan, New York. Asher lived here beforehand with two work friends, who both moved out, leaving Asher the place, meaning he offered Lou a room when she moved back to New York. It is very big, with a total of three bedrooms, an open kitchen, a spacious living room and two bathrooms. The apartment is generally very cluttered despite its size and is decorated in a modern style. The floors are all hard wood and the furniture tends to reflect this. The apartment is part of a converted warehouse, which explains its size. Lou's room is much neater and in a slightly more colourful decor. Personality Lou is a very nice and friendly girl, and she is also highly intelligent and wise. She is, however, a little ditzy and can be quite moody, meaning she can come across as mean. Lou is also quite quirky and can be hyperactive. She's generous and has a wacky but fantastic sense of humour. She is determined and very stubborn and will go out of her way to prove that she right about anything, whether she believes she is right or not. Etymology Louise is a name commonly used in the maternal side of her family, and it is a French name meaning "Fame and War". It is the female version of the name Louis, and this would have been her name had she been a boy. She is better known as Lou, although she is actually unsure who started this nickname. Her middle is Clara and this means "Clear; bright; famous" in Latin. Louise is bright and she tends to make her intends clear, finding subtlety is not a strong point. However, famous has no reference to her. Her surname is English and means "Gift of God". Brief History Louise was born 7th January 1990 and she is an only child and she was considered a "miracle baby". Her mother had a faulty heart valve, something that was only discovered when she was already pregnant, which is why Louise was delivered six weeks early. Her mother got a replacement heart valve, but was told not to have another child. She had a happy childhood, and when she was seven years old, her parents moved from their nice house in Essex to New York for her father's work. They lived there for the remainder of Louise's childhood. However, when Louise was eighteen, she decided she wanted to return to England for university and spent four years getting a batchelor's degree in Law. Her parents also moved back to England, claiming they missed it, but upon graduating from the University of Bath, she returned to the United States and currently lives with her childhood and family friend Asher Turner in his apartment in New York City. Louise was looking for a job and was paying her rent by working as a bartender. She is now working as at the District Attorney's office and has quit her job as a bartender. She recently manifested and displayed her first ability, by successfully orbing home. Here she found Caryn Whitcombe, who was there to ask for their help. Caryn explained their abilities to them, but both stated that they were unable to help her save Jake Cassidy. Lou's future self then orbed into the apartment, along with Asher's future self. They explained a little of the abilities and some future events, and were able to offer Caryn a suggestion, before orbing out again. Very recently, Lou met a stranger at a bar and went home with him at the promise of seeing his superpower. She has not spoken to Owain since, but it has been suggested that the two become very close soon. Future Self Lou's future self has returned to the present in an attempt to prevent the disasterous future, but very little is known about her currently. It is, however, known, she will have dyed her hair a dark brown, almost black colour. She will have changed a lot in the future, becoming a much more determined person and she will have proceeded into fighting. Lou does not have a job in the future, dedicating herself to trying to stop the government and is legally dead. She is also 27 years old and married to her previous roommate, Asher Turner. Category:Characters